fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Shapeshift Pretty Cure! Easter's Love The Movie
is a 3 day project created by User:Ichigo-tan. The movie is an Easter movie for her series Shapeshift Pretty Cure! and is going to be an introduction to the characters and mascots. The movie is to be finished by April 20, 2014. Synopsis ::Shapeshift Pretty Cure! Easter's Love The Movie Story Helen was a normal orignal girl until suddenly, she has a dream of a Pretty Cure and an fox like fairy telling her that danger was approaching her town on Easter Day! The next day, she finds out that Rina and Seira had the same dream! On the night before Easter Day, Helen falls into a deep sleep and finds herself in a room with a man! The same Cure appears and gives her a ShapeShifter Bracelet and tells her to transform! In a blink of an eye, Helen becomes Cure Changer and is joined by Cure Power and Cure Form and start battling against Jaaku to stop him from turning all dreams into nightmares. Characters Cures * / **The main character of the movie who is caring and kind. Helen is a girl who is a developing idol and is very popular within her school. She is a hard worker and has a cheerful personality and will never give up on her dreams. She becomes Cure Changer in this movie but in her dreams and has to fight of Jaaku before he turns all dreams into nightmares. Her theme colour is pink and she shape shifts into many different forms. * / **The best friend of Helen who is helpful and clumsy. Rina is a huge fan of magical girls and she is very good at seeing the future with a pack of cards. She can be quite forgetful, like running out the door without her bag or her shoes etc. and she is always looking out for Helen. In the movie, she becomes Cure Power and helps Cure Changer fight against Jaaku. Her theme colour is blue and she can shape shift into things as well. * / **The shy character of the movie who is into fashion of dreams of becoming a fashion designer when she is an adult. Seira is very smart and passes every test pretty easily and is a classmate of Helen and Rina. She becomes Cure Form in this movie and joins Cure Changer and Cure Power in battling Jaaku. Her theme colour is yellow and she can also shape shift into different forms. * **The mysterious Cure who teleports into Helen, Rina and Seira's mind to warn them about the approaching danger. Cure Shift is very patient and friendly and helps the girls transform in their dreams. She is very elegant in the way she fights and will always lend a helping hand to those who need it. Her theme colour is purple and she can teleport and change forms. Mascots * **The main mascot of the team who is first seen with Cure Shift warning Helen, Rina and Seira about the approaching danger that is Jaaku. Fashion is very good at handing out advice but is very impatient and gets angry really easily if something doesn't go the way she hoped it would. She is a orange fox that wears a yellow scarf around her next with a pink medallion holding the scarf in place and she ends her sentences with "~lalu". Antagonists * **The main antagonist of the movie. Jaaku is very cruel and evil minded and will do anything to change dreams to nightmares and gain the Nightmare Staff so he can destroy all dreams. * **The monsters of the movie. Their name is the short version of "Black Form" and they are created by Jaaku to keep the Cures busy while he turns all dreams into nightmares. The Buramu's are able to make the Cures split up into different realms to make it easier to defeat them and they can speak like normal human beings but end their sentences with "~burakku". Other Characters * **The older sister of Helen. Erina is kind and thoughtful and she is a famous runaway model. * **The manager of Helen. Aya is very strict on Helen's career but at the same time, she is kind and friendly and treats Helen like she is her older sister and loves to spoil her with things. Items * - The transformation item that the girls use to transform. To change into different forms, they twirl the rotating button on the bracelet around. The transformation phrase is Pretty Cure Switch Over My Heart!. * - The Pretty Cure's weapon. They perform the attack Easter Love Growing Finale. * - The staff that can turn all dreams into nightmares. It can only be used once and when used, it has to charge up more energy to turn dreams into nightmares, which could take up to 1000 years. * - The lights that the supporting character use to give the Pretty Cure power. It grants its power to the Pretty Cure so they can use the Cure Kaleidoscopes to preform Easter Love Growing Finale and defeat Jaaku. Trivia *This is the first time that a movie comes out before the actual series starts airing. *This is the first time that the girls transform into Pretty Cures in their dreams. Category:Shapeshift Pretty Cure! Category:Shapeshift Pretty Cure! movies Category:Movies Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:Prequel Movies Category:User:Ichigo-tan